narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wind Release: Twister Shot
Range Since I have caused such a kafuffle recently I decided it was fair to explain why I gave the range I did. It is too far for short-range (5m max), and it is a wind-release by all appearances so it must be mid-range.-Thomas Finlayson (talk) 06:00, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Anime Was it in the anime?-Thomas Finlayson (talk) 06:00, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :granted that it was used and it was portrayed as what seemed to be a Fuuton technique... where did the name (Wind Release: Twister Shot) come from? --Cerez365 (talk) 20:55, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::From whoever though it would be a fitting name for the technique, much like it is done to every other unnamed technique. Omnibender - Talk - 20:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::so shouldn't it at least have the word "unnamed" in it O.o and is it ok to edit it then? --Cerez365 (talk) 21:01, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::It is already denoted from the title being in italics. It's a form/template thing. Omnibender - Talk - 21:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) The name and jutsu was from me. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 21:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Image If an image is going to be used, I suggest uploading one of the unnamed Konoha nin shooting the technique instead of the Preta Path absorbing it. Omnibender - Talk - 21:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) in fact the image isnt even correct it is showing a raiton tech : well I'm assuming that the animators created a Fuu/Raiton collaboration between the ninja that actually use a technique in the manga and the one on his left. I don't think we'll find a proper image for it then omni --Cerez365 (talk) 00:41, July 8, 2010 (UTC) There is a good shot of it. And I just realized, the image you tried to put isn't what this technique is. You uploaded an image of something Preta Path absorbed. This jutsu is the wind jutsu some random Konoha nin used against Deva Path, who Shinra Tenseied that, a kama, a bunch of shuriken, and an Multi Size punch from an Akimichi. There was even a Matrix-like shift in the angle to show all the attacks before them were reflected. Omnibender - Talk - 01:05, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : I think you mean Powerful Wind Wave that was already added. This article is about what that shinobi did there (still not sure if it's a Fuuton technique). But it seems like the animators made it a colloboration with a raiton tecnqiue so there's really no clear shot of the technique unless you're going to use the manga image with Konan in it. --Cerez365 (talk) 01:30, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Fuuton or not? When I named this jutsu, my friend and I assumed it was a fuuton. Our reasons: # Appears to be a jutsu, and most jutsu are elemental or not hidden # not fire (flames are generally distinct) # too light/bright for earth # does not look at all like lightning # water generally has has bubbles, and there would still be drops of water in the air during and after the technique # it just looked like a tornadoe of air Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:41, July 8, 2010 (UTC)